Crystal
(the legend of Crystal was made by me (CrystalRoseQuartz) for a OC) Crystal is a little girl with a white dress and bow on with a eye patch on her left eye, she has long pink hair (its almost as big as her) and its curly. anywhere in the underground when your alone and quiet you can hear her laughing and sometimes you see her running around carrying a dead rose and if you do see her she will see you and wave her hand at you and run away. if you chase her all you will find is a dead pile of roses with a note next to it that says "Crystal" written in pink with a heart next to it. if you can make it far you'll be lucky because she will drive you insane as much as she can. Warning: she is like the overlord of giggles. she does other things but mainly this because its like her daily routine to do. (enough with the legend lets talk about Crystal herself) Crystal is very kindhearted once you get to know her (if you get to even know her like some people do). she says that she makes people kill themselves for a reason (unless she kills you (but that has a reason too)) and she never thought she would do things like this. Crystal has many secrets that only one person knows (at lease they know all of them unlike some people who figure out some of her secrets). she is really... dark when she tries to be funny but yet sometimes it is still funny. her secrets though is not something that you will laugh about because they are sad and yet dark for someone her age. Crystal tends to confuse people a lot (when I mean a lot I mean A LOT) though to her she just does not get why they are so confused in the first place. Crystal is mostly known for giggling but she does other things too like humming and playing the ocarina and well having a lot of roses. she has nightmares about lots of things but no one can really hear what she is saying because it just does not sound right...(moving on...) Crystal and her friend Slade (Slade is one person who knows some of her secrets) are very, VERY awkward when they talk sometimes but most of the time they are just okay with each other (well it probably is awkward because when they met Crystal tried to KILL Slade(but that's how she met all her friends so...)) Crystal says that the reason people don't get her well is because she has so many secrets like why she has her bow, why she has her eye patch and many other secrets as well. Crystal says that she keeps secrets for a reason and that is to keep the friends she has. when Crystal is scared or traumatized her hair turns white, when she is sad or very depressed her hair turns light blue, Crystal denies its true but deep down inside she knows its the truth. Category:Original Character Category:Work in progress